Thanks for the Memories
by Lilisurnatural2.0
Summary: Une sorcière qui fait plonger ses proies dans des souvenirs tueurs, Dean qui se retrouve blessé et ensorcelé. Sam va devoir entrer dans la tête de son frère pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Cependant, ce souvenir ne lui dit rien du tout.. Comment as-t-il pu oublier tout ce qu'il voyait dans la tête de Dean ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

 _Me revoilà sur le Forum après plusieurs années d'absences et sous un nouveau pseudo. Lilisurnatural est devenue Lilisurnatural2.0 ! Et de nouvelles histoires en prime (si vous appréciez mon style d'histoire, sur mon ancien profil j'en avais également écrit 3)_

 _Celle-ci part d'une envie d'écrire de nouveau sur la série Supernatural. Je suis très fan et aime depuis 13 ans les deux frères qui chassent les monstres. J'adore la relation qu'ils entretiennent et force souvent le trait sur la famille Winchester. Castiel apparaît aussi.. Obligé !_

 _Les perso ne sont pas à moi._

 _Si vous appréciez ou pas, faites le-moi savoir par Reviews._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 – "Un seul souci à la fois"**

ll suffisait d'une simple fraction de seconde pour que tout bascule en leur défaveur et que la sorcière que les frères chassaient depuis deux semaines, les prennent encore au dépourvus.

Sam avait vu la scène comme s'il était hors de son corps, il n'arrivait pas à réagir..

Dean, lui, s'était fait balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa tête heurta le mur très violemment. Il tomba alors lourdement au sol et ne se releva pas.

Le cadet des Winchester était encore bloqué par le pouvoir de cette prêtresse lorsque Castiel arriva et mit fin à l'emprise magique quelle maintenait sur Sam qui profita de cette avance pour la tuer avec une lame angélique.

Sam soupira légèrement comme pour assurer de son soulagement d'en avoir enfin fini avec cette sorcière. Deux semaines que son frère et lui devait ramasser les cadavres qu'elle avait laissé sur son passage..Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de tuer ses proies en les laissant se battre avec leurs souvenirs.

Cela avait été difficile de la coincer, Sam avait du lui-même vaincre l'un de ses propre souvenir sans y laisser la vie. Un certain quelque chose avec Lucifer...

« Heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps Cass ! »

« J'ai senti que vous pouviez avoir besoin de moi sur cette affaire » Rétroqua l'ange habillé en trench beige.

Les deux hommes regardèrent alors vers l'ainé qui était encore inconscient au sol, un mince filet de sang s'échappait sur sa tempe droite.

Sam tourna le regard vers leur ami qui comprit ce qu'il devait faire :

« Je m'en occupe... »

Castiel toucha le front de Dean, espérant le voir se réveiller tout de suite, comme à l'accoutumé. Cependant rien ne se produisit et Sam commença à s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cass ? »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« La sorcière »

Le silence de Cass fut révélateur pour Sam qui venait tout d'un coup de réaliser que Dean s'était fait piéger par la sorcière dans l'un de ses souvenirs, et que, comme toutes les autres victimes, il était plongé dans un coma profond, dont seul une victoire sur lui-même pouvait l'en sortir.

Sam commença alors à paniquer, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour aider son frère ?

« Cass aide moi .. »

« Tu as bien réussi à en sortir lorsque la sorcière ta jeté le sort ? »

« J'étais réveillé à ce moment là, je ne faisais que « délirer », et Dean m'a ramené en me mettant un coup sur la tête .. Là c'est différent, il est inconscient, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment il va pouvoir se sortir d'un de ses souvenirs... D'autant qu'avec tout ce qu'on à traversé, t'imagine bien que dans notre tête c'est un peu un grand... »

« Bordel » Finit l'ange, d'un ton ironique à sa façon.

« Tu as tout compris.. »

Sam attrapa le bras de son frère et l'emmena sur le lit qui était à quelques mètres d'eux avec l'aide de leur ami.

Le visage de l'ainé était soucieux, il avait même l'air de souffrir.

Sam se demanda alors dans quel souvenir il avait pu basculer. Son frère et lui avait vécu tellement de choses affreuses, il y avait eu tellement de passages durs et tristes dans leurs vies respectives qu'il ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre que jamais son frère n'arriverait à sortir de ça tout seul.

La voix de l'ange ramena Sam à la réalité, il avait une solution pour aider Dean à trouver le chemin de la sortie.

« Je connais un sort pour t'envoyer dans la tête de Dean, que tu puisses l'aider à sortir de son souvenir. »

« Je ne serais pas bloqué moi aussi ? »

« Non, pas du tout, par contre, il ne faut pas que tu interviennes dans ce que tu verras. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Ne change rien à ce que tu verras, tu es dans la tête de ton frère revivant un souvenir, tu dois seulement trouver notre Dean, c'est à dire lui – dit Cass en montrant du doigt l'ainé allongé sur le lit - à cet âge et lui faire comprendre qu'il peut se réveiller quand il veut. Surtout qu'il sera autant chamboulé que toi là-bas »

« D'acc, j'ai pigé. Je suis prêt, vas-y ! »

La main de l'ange effleura le front de Sam qui plongea dans le noir complet avant de reprendre connaissance dans un autre motel miteux.

* * *

 _Voilà... Si cela vous plait, je posterai rapidement la suite..._

 _Des Bisous..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci encore à toutes les personnes m'ayant envoyé un petit message suite à la publication du 1er chapitre.**

Kathpotato, Little Doll 090, et le visiteur anonyme.

 **Du coup, j'espère que la tournure de l'histoire va continuer de vous plaire.. c'est un peu "spécial" mais pas d'inquiétude, cela reste "supernaturalesque" !**

 **Bises.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 – Un souvenir insoupçonnable**

Sam se réveilla dans une salle de bain. Elle ressemblait fort à toutes ces salles de bains que lui et son frère avaient l'habitude de côtoyer dans les hôtels où ils s'arrêtaient pour mener leurs enquêtes dans tout le pays.

La lumière que le néon diffusait était jaunâtre et le miroir dans lequel Sam se regardait était rongé sur les côtés.

Le lavabo n'était pas très propre, mais le jeune homme en avait l'habitude. Son frère, son père et lui avaient passés du temps dans ce genre de chambre.

D'ailleurs, deux voix lui parvenait à cet instant. Deux voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, une si familière, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de son père.

La seconde lui était aussi familière, mais il savait que son frère avait aujourd'hui une voix bien plus grave que celle qu'il entendait à présent s'élever de l'autre pièce.

Il se dit alors qu'il devait avoir traversé quelques années dans le passé..

Il s'avança et entrouvrit légèrement la porte, il vit alors de l'autre côté de la pièce son double faire de même avec la porte de sa chambre.

L'oeil du petit Sam âgé d'à peine 10 ans observait silencieusement et discrètement son frère de 14 ans et leur père se disputer dans le salon.

Le grand Sam leva les yeux au ciel car ces scènes là il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, cependant, il s'interrogea tout de même car la violence et la véhémence de la discussion de Dean et John, ça, il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout.. Le plus souvent, c'était lui qui s'engueulait avec son père.

Dean lui était le fils parfait qui obéissait aveuglément à John, et pour cela, Sam l'avait toujours respecté énormément.

Sam se concentra alors à chercher dans ses propres souvenirs l'image de cette scène, mais rien ne lui rappelait. Pourtant il se voyait en face, en chair et en os à âgé de 10 ans et bien réel..

Il se focalisa sur le sujet de la dispute et soupira une fois de plus lorsqu'il comprit que Dean et John se criait mutuellement dessus à cause de son lui petit.

Sam fut encore plus surprit en entendant les paroles dures de son père envers son frère. Il tendit l'oreille :

« Sam était sous TA surveillance Dean, tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien ! » Hurla le patriarche.

Les joues de l'ainé étaient rougies et ses yeux menaçaient de couler face aux paroles de John.

Sam en fut très attristé, et lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur son petit double, il remarqua que quelques larmes avaient perlées sur son visage.

« Tu es arrivé en retard ! »

« Mais d'à peine 5 minutes... » Rétorqua le jeune Dean, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« C'est déjà trop ! Sam aurait pu se blesser tout seul ! »

« Il a 10 ans, il est grand, il... »

« Tu en es responsable Dean, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, c'est ta responsabilité. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, son père n'était vraiment pas le mieux placé pour dire toutes ces choses à son fils ainé... Il en avait toujours souffert, finalement celui qui avait toujours été là et présent comme un père pour répondre à ses nombreuses questions, pour l'élever et le protéger, c'était Dean. Et ce depuis sa tendre enfance, et cela n'était pas normal comme avait beau le dire John à cet instant à son fils de 14 ans.

Sam vit alors que la discussion allait dégénérer et hallucina face à la suite de celle-ci :

« Je ne suis pas son père ! C'est toi, tu n'es jamais là et tu ne prends aucune responsabilité. Je le protège à l'école, ici quand tu es absent et quand la nuit il appèle quelqu'un après un cauchemar c'est mon prénom qu'il demande pas le tiens, c'est pas normal, tu n'es jamais là pour nous, tu nous trimballe partout comme des valises pour qu'on soit chasseurs comme toi, mais ni moi ni Sammy n'en n'avons envie ! Tu n'as pas à me dire que je suis un bon à rien parce que tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Jamais oh grand jamais Sam n'avait entendu son grand frère parler comme ça à leur père. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment dans un souvenir, car ce qu'il voyait lui semblait tellement irréaliste.

Un bruit sourd l'arracha de ses pensées quand il vit Dean quitter la chambre et claquer la porte.

John se retrouva seul dans la pièce principale. L'homme venait de prendre 10 années d'un seul coup, il savait que son ainé avait raison, mais il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre car cela le rongeait et l'orgueil l'empêchait de voir la vérité.

Sam se secoua mentalement et attendit que John s'installe dans le canapé devant son journal de chasse pour quitter la pièce dans laquelle il était arrivé.

* * *

 _Alors ?_

 _La bise..._


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, encore merci à ceux qui ont commencé cette fiction, et encore désolé pour l'énorme retard de publication. Je tiens vous rassurer, je posterais une fois par semaine maintenant, car j'ai fini à quelques chapitres près d'écrire cette fiction.

Voilà, un gros chapitre, pour me faire pardonner... :)

L'histoire se mets en place doucement...

* * *

Très discrètement il tenta de rejoindre la chambre où son frère et lui s'étaient installés. Depuis que Dean était parti, son petit double avait quitté l'embrasure de la porte et était resté silencieux.

Lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte il vit le jeune lui sur le lit, à plat ventre, quelques légers tressaillements parcouraient son corps, signe qu'il pleurait.

Le jeune Sam tendit le bras jusqu'à la table de chevet branlante et normalement trop vieille pour continuer à servir. Il attrapa à la volée une plaquette entière de cachets qu'il avala d'un coup sec avec un verre d'eau.

Sonné, l'adulte face à son passé ne comprit pas ce geste et, dans l'action voulu appeler John à l'aide.

Il arriva en trombe dans le salon en hurlant le nom de son père, se plaça devant lui.

« Papa ! Vas le voir, il tente de se suicider ! »

Aucune réaction du patriarche. Sam se rappela que Castiel lui avait dit qu'il ne devrait en aucun cas tenter d'interférer dans les souvenirs de son frère, et qu'il devait simplement en être spectateur. Il était invisible.. et de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il commençait à se dire que ce soit disant souvenir devait être fortement altéré pour déstabiliser la victime qui « revivait » cela sans pouvoir intervenir.

Sam ne savait que trop bien ce que cela donnait quand Dean pensait qu'il était en danger de mort. L'ainé avait la fâcheuse tendance à se mettre lui même en danger tant que son petit frère n'était pas sain et sauf. Et tout cela à cause de John qui avait sermonné et fait pratiquement croire durant toute l'enfance de Dean que la vie de Sam était plus importante que la sienne.

Le grand Sam alla à la porte, et à peine avait-il touché la poignée que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le jeune Dean, le visage et les mains ensanglantées.

John leva les yeux à l'arrivée de son fils ainé dans la pièce.

« Il t'es arrivé quoi ? »

« Les grands du lycée qui volent tout le monde, qui s'en sont pris à Sam à la sortie et dont tu avais promis de t'occuper l'attendaient dehors. Visiblement je leur ai suffit. » Dit-il d'un ton monocorde, comme si cela était monnaie courante.

« Ils étaient combien ? » Demanda John.

Sam qui était de plus en plus éberlué de cette scène, eut envie d'hurler contre son père pour avoir osé poser cette question alors que son fils avait la lèvre et les poings en sang.

« Cinq »

« Et ? »

« Ils n'embêteront plus mon petit frère »

« Bien »

Sam n'en revenait pas, John avait-il toujours était comme ça ? Aussi insensible et antipathique ?

« Appèle Sam, on va dîner » Ordonna John à Dean qui acquiesça légèrement sans aucune conviction.

« Je n'ai pas faim, mais Sammy doit avoir la dalle, il n'a pas bien mangé ce midi »

Le grand Sam se plaça devant son frère et tenta de lui dire de ne pas entrer dans la chambre, car il saurait qu'après ça, la vision de son cadet presque mort sur son lit, Dean s'en voudrait toute sa vie, même s'il n'était aucunement fautif.

La détresse parcouru un instant les yeux de Sam, et même si le jeune Dean du souvenir s'arrêta un dixième de seconde et arqua un sourcil comme s'il avait perçu la présence du Sam adulte avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant..

Dean passa la main sur le chambranle de la porte avant de la pousser pour l'ouvrir, il se figea l'espace d'un instant. Sam vit dans le regard de celui-ci l'instinct du chasseur qui était revenu à la charge.

« Sammy ? On va diner» Appela celui-ci d'un ton doux comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il s'adressait à son cadet.

« Sam ?! » Réitéra-t-il plus fortement dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

Dean se rua alors vers le lit et retourna son frère qui avait dans les mains la plaquette de médicament et le verre d'eau à ses cotés totalement vide.

La panique commençait à embuer les yeux verts du garçon, qui secouait Sam comme un jouet pour le réveiller. Il lui assena quelques petites claques dans un espoir vain de le faire arrêter sa mauvaise blague...

Rien ne se produisit et l'ainé appela son père à l'aide.

John arriva en trombe dans la pièce, son fusil chargé de sel à la main.

La scène aurait pu être comique, car les Winchester étaient réputés partout en Amérique pour être de très bons chasseurs d'êtres surnaturels, mais cette situation relevait plutôt du genre humain... simple et ennuyeux.

John s'avança vers le lit et analysa très rapidement la situation. Son fils cadet inconscient, les cachets et l'eau vidée. L'horreur de la situation le stoppa sur place. Un de ces fils en avait eu tellement marre de l'entendre se disputer qu'il avait préféré mourir.

La voix de Dean le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Il va bien, ce n'était que des cachets contre le mal de ventre … et quelques somnifères... Je pense qu'on devrait quand même l'emmener voir un docteur ? » demanda Dean doucement, l'adolescent n'avait plus l'air en colère contre son père, la seule chose qui l'inquiétait à ce moment était la santé de son jeune frère.

Sam se surprit encore à voir que son ainé arrivait toujours à mettre de côté sa propre colère ou rancoeur pour s'occuper de sa famille.. Que ce soit lui ou son père d'ailleurs.

Il avait toujours fait ce que lui était incapable de faire, notamment durant la nuit où John l'avait poussé à bout et qu'il s'était enfui de l'hôtel pour prendre un nouveau départ à la Faculté...

John eut l'air choqué durant un instant et le grand Sam, qui assistait à la scène impuissant, pensait que l'histoire serait terminée à la seconde ou l'adolescent enterrait la hache de guerre pour ne s'occuper que de jeune frère.

Cependant, il vit à la seconde d'après qu'il se trompait royalement car John s'approcha rapidement de son fils ainé et lui assena une claque d'une telle force qu'il tomba à la renverse et alla s'étaler au sol.

Quand Dean releva la tête vers son père, son nez saignait et tâchait déjà abondamment son t-shirt. Le garçon était tellement choqué qu'il n'arriva pas à parler pour demander une explication. John s'en chargea en hurlant de plus belle, l'inquiétude passée avait fait place à de la colère.

« C'est de ta faute ! Sam a dû t'entendre tout à l'heure et voilà le résultat ! T'es fier de toi Dean ? »

Son fils n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que le père revint à la charge :

« Vas-t-en ! »

« Quoi ? Mais... » Bafouilla Dean toujours par terre.

« Vas-t-en. On a pas besoin de toi ici. » Dit John, en parlant plus calmement, même si cela ne changeait rien à la violence de ses paroles.

Dean se releva tant bien que mal, un peu sonné car son père avait tout de même beaucoup de force.

« Je ne partirais pas ! Je serais toujours là pour Sam, je lui ai promis. On va l'emmener à l'hôpital »

« NON » Hurla John.

Il se releva du lit sur lequel il s'était assit et attrapa violemment son fils ainé par la manche. Il traina l'enfant dans toute la pièce avant de le jeter dehors sans ménagement, si bien qu'une fois encore il se retrouva par terre.

« Vas-t-en, c'est de ta faute. »

Puis, il ferma la porte en la claquant tellement fort, que les murs en tremblèrent légèrement.

Sam regarda son père attraper les clés de la Chevy noire garée à deux pas de là, prendre son fils dans ses bras et démarrer en trombe sûrement en direction des urgences les plus proches.

Le silence l'entourait tout d 'un coup et le Sam adulte s'assit un instant dans le canapé en soufflant si fort qu'un des documents de son père tomba de la table basse. Il était sonné par la scène qu'il venait de voir... Jamais il ne se rappelait avoir vécu ça ? Ou était son frère maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas. Rien de cela ne semblait réel... Et pourtant...

Il se ressaisit aussi vite que possible en pensant à la détresse dans laquelle devait se trouver son frère ainé de seulement 14 ans, dehors, dans la nuit, tout seul et sans nouvelle de son lui petit.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'allure d'adulte que se donnait son frère à cet âge là, il voulait toujours paraître grand et sans peur pour lui, mais il se rappelait aussi qu'il était malgré tout un gamin comme les autres. Un gamin qui connaissait l'existence des monstres, vampires et autres bestioles de la nuit et qui savait se battre presque aussi bien que son père.. Mais un gamin tout de même !

Dehors, la lune était haute et le parking pratiquement désert du motel où se trouvait sa famille faisait l'effet d'un film d'horreur. Un léger brouillard arpentait déjà le sol humide et le seul bruit qui venait perturber le silence pesant de l'endroit était le son d'une télé allumée et bien trop forte des voisins quelques portes plus loin.

Sam regarda de tous les côtés et entrepris de trouver son frère. Où avait-il pu aller ? Il savait que ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un soit disant souvenir dans la tête en « bordel », comme disait Cass, de son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre cela à cœur et de tenter de retrouver le jeune Dean. Il voulait réparer l'erreur de son père.

Il n'oubliait cependant pas sa principale mission, trouver son ainé, pas celui de 14 ans, mais bien le grand dadais de 3' ans qui se fourrait toujours dans les souci et qui devait être le seul homme au monde à être mort au moins déjà 30 fois !

Un bruit d'agitation le fit sortir de ses pensées, son regard se posa sur la route qui contournait l'hôtel et qui partait vers le centre ville. C'était de là que le bruit venait.

Il couru jusqu'à la source du bruit et vit cinq jeunes s'en prendre ( encore se dit-il ) à son frère.

Heureusement un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année vint en renfort et fit s'en aller les cinq lycéens bien trop sûrs d'eux. Sam s'approcha doucement bien qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire d'être discret sachant que personne ne pourrait le voir.

L'homme s'approcha de Dean qui eut malgré tout un net mouvement de recul.

Toujours ces foutus instincts de chasseurs.

« Holà petit, n'aies pas peur »

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil et redevint un instant lui-même avec sa légendaire insolence :

« Peur de vous ? Je ne crois pas. »

« Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Et pourquoi saignes-tu » Demanda l'homme en hochant la tête vers la chemise de l'adolescent qui était déjà bien rougie.

« Vous êtes de la police peut être ? »

« Effectivement » Rétorqua-t-il en passant la main dans son veston pour en extraire une plaque brillante sérigraphiée « POLICE ».

« Quand bien même, cela ne vous regarde pas monsieur. Je me promène et pour ce qui est du sang, je suis très maladroit et je me suis cogné »

« Tu te promène tout seul en pleine nuit ? Tu as quel âge ? »

« Au revoir » Assena Dean plus violemment.

L'homme esquissa un sourire léger d'une façon qui ne plut guère à Sam qui regardait la scène avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Et là tu as peur Dean ? » Demanda l'homme en attrapant avec véhémence la manche du plus jeune, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Tout le monde te connais toi, ton père et ton satané petit frère » répondit-il clignant une fois des yeux pour les révéler aussi noirs que ceux d'un démon.

« Ne parle pas de mon frère ! T'es un putain de démon ! »

« Et toi tu n'es qu'un « putain » de gosse, et en plus tu es tout seul ! Cette fois-ci personne ne viendra te sauver Winchester ! » Ironisa le démon en souriant encore plus.

D'un geste sûr et rapide l'adolescent sorti une flasque et l'arrosa d'eau bénite ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

Ce temps de répit permis à Dean de s'extraire de son emprise, de lui mettre un bon coup de pieds dans la jambe et de courir rapidement vers le centre. Sam le suivit en courant pendant quelques minutes, et dieu qu'il courait vite se disait-il, sa taille et son âge le rendait beaucoup plus agile que lui...

Trois hommes aux yeux noirs arrivèrent en trombe dans une voiture, ils en sortirent rapidement avant de se mettre à courir tentant de rattraper le jeune chasseur.

La course poursuite dura plusieurs minutes quand finalement ils purent coincer Dean dans une impasse.

Après plusieurs vols planés contre les murs et plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre, le gamin de 14 ans ne put que s'avouer vaincu. Seul contre quatre hommes, ce n'était pas équitable.

Sam pesta et se mit en colère car il ne pouvait décidément rien faire ni même défendre son frère. Il hurla intérieurement contre la bêtise de son père qui avait conduit ses deux fils à la mort plus d'une fois et aux nombreux autres dangers comme celui là.

« Tu es pris Dean, n'essaye pas de lutter. Personne ne viendra à ton secours ». Vociféra le démon.

Son frère toussait violemment il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Les trois « hommes de main » entourèrent le jeune homme et le démon qui semblait mener la danse s'approcha de lui.

« Ne me touche pas sale démon …. » Souffla Dean avec le peu de force qui lui restait avant de sombrer dans les vapes lorsque le démon lui assena un dernier coup de poing dans la figure.

Ce dernier se redressa les manches avant de faire un signe de tête aux trois autres qui attrapèrent le jeune garçon pour l'emporter dans leur voiture. Celle-ci démarra rapidement avant de filer vers un endroit qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Sam était perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne se rappelait aucunement ces scènes, ni jamais il n'aurait pensé se suicider. Il était passé par des moments difficiles dans sa jeunesse mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire cela. Il aimait trop la vie et pour lui son frère était trop important pour le laisser tomber et surtout de cette façon. Même si il est vrai que quelques années après il avait quitté la chasse pour une vie « normale » il savait que Dean était fier de lui et heureux qu'il soit à l'abri du monde du surnaturel..

Sonné, le cadet resta quelques secondes interdit, à présent totalement seul dans la ruelle mal éclairée, où son ainé, un peu plus tôt venait d'être enlevé par des démons.

* * *

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine.

Reviews ?

Bises


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Voilà, la suite, apparemment vous vous posez pas mal de questions sur l'histoire...J'espère que la suite répondra un peu à vos attentes et qu'elle vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Sam réfléchi à vive allure et inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait s'était retrouver son frère, le Dean de nos jours pour pouvoir sortir de ce cauchemar…

La tête de son frère devait être rempli de mauvais souvenirs et d'autant plus avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu dans leur courte vie.

Il se concentra et, en rouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva face à son lui petit, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, John assit et endormi dans un siège à côté.

Il arqua un sourcil, pourquoi l'avoir amené ici puisqu'il voulait retrouver Dean ? Dans la logique des choses, son frère adulte devait être coincé avec son lui plus jeune non ?

Il fut contredit car, en faisant le tour de la pièce d'un coup d'œil il tomba sur l'objet de ses recherches.

-« Dean ? »

L'aîné tourna le visage vers lui l'air triste.

-« Ah Sammy, comment tu as fait pour venir ? »

-« Castiel » Dit-il pour seule réponse.

Dean hocha la tête.

Le grand Sam s'approcha de lui.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue Dean ? Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ça... Je suis arrivé au Motel, j'ai halluciné...N'importe quoi cette histoire... Jamais je n'ai eu envie de me suicider, te tuer ou tuer papa à la limite !… Et si tu avais été enlevé par des démons, papa s'en serait aperçu… Franchement je ne comprends pas comment cette foutue sorcière s'est débrouillée pour te fabriquer des souvenirs aussi pourris, surtout que dans ta caboche il dois bien y avoir assez de merdes comme ça pour ne pas en fabriquer … » Dit Sam d'un ton de plaisanterie.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire rire son frère, il reprit plus sérieusement :

-« Sans déconner Dean, t'es pas d'accord… ? »

Les pupilles émeraude de son grand frère semblaient plus que las de devoir (encore) désenchanter les espoirs de son petit frère.

-« Dean ?! »

-« C'est vraiment arrivé Sammy… »

-« Quoi ? Tu délires complètement ! »

-« Voilà pourquoi tu ne t'en rappelles pas … » L'aîné leva la main vers le lit d'hôpital où son frère dormait.

Tous les deux regardèrent vers le sujet de discussion.

L'enfant bougeait dans son sommeil et se réveilla d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter son double adulte et réveiller son père qui dormait.

-« Sammy ! »

-« Dea' …. Papa ? »

Le père ne fit pas cas du lapsus de son fils, il avait l'habitude, car bien souvent en cas de cauchemar ou de problème son cadet appelait d'abord Dean avant lui…

-" Sammy ? Ca va mon grand ? »

Le petit fut pris d'un léger soubresaut presque imperceptible pour qui ne regardait pas, mais clair comme de l'eau de roche pour un chasseur comme John, il se recula d'un pas en arrière.

Son fils le regarda en tournant la tête vers lui tout doucement :

-« TON grand John ?! » Demanda l'enfant d'un air sournois, il cligna des yeux et ils devinrent noirs.

Sam adulte écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son frère.

-« Ma première possession n'était pas celle avec Meg alors ? »

-« Non… Mais ça explique pourquoi tu ne te rappelle pas de ton « faux geste » de suicide. »

-« Je me rappelle de m'être réveillé ici… Papa était là, toi non, il m'a dit que tu étais avec des copains et qu'il t'avait laissé une semaine tranquille. On est allé chez Bobby et tu es revenu, presque un mois après ! Vous m'aviez tous raconté que tu avais passé un mois en camping avec tes potes du collège… Ce qui m'avait déjà semblé louche à l'époque mais je n'ai rien dis…. C'est quoi la vraie version ?! » Demanda Sam à son frère, un peu énervé de ne jamais être mis au courant par sa famille, qui voulait sans cesse le protéger. Mais merde, qui protégeait son frère alors ?

-« Attends la suite, le démon va expliquer… »

-« J'aurai pu comprendre je pense… Pourquoi papa me mentait toujours … »

-« Pour te …. »

-« Protéger, ouais, je sais…. »

-« Qui es-tu saloperie de démon ? » demanda John, d'un calme certain.

-« Peu importe, tu sauras juste que j'ai bien joué mon rôle et que toi, le grand John Winchester, tu n'y a vu que du feu ! »

-« Expliques-toi ! Ma patience à des limites. »

-« J'ai vu que ta patience était très limitée… Hum… Surtout avec tes fils. »

-« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

-« Tu verras bientôt… Mais ? Au fait, où est ton grand garçon ? Hein ? Ton fils ainé ? »

-« Ne parles pas de mon fils »

-« Attends, John, ne serait-ce pas celui que tu as foutu dehors après une dispute que J'AI orchestrée de toute pièce avec le sois disant « suicide » du pauvre petit Sammy…. Pauvre garçon que tu veux toujours protéger à n'importe quel prix… »

Le démon ria et le père, qui ne comprenait toujours pas commençait à s'énerver.

-« Si tu ne parles pas je te ramène en Enfer moi-même ! »

-« Je m'y suis préparé je sais très bien que tu vas m'exorciser ! »

John balança un filet d'eau bénite sur le visage de son fils qui eut pour effet de faire hurler le démon à l'intérieur.

-« Parles ! Pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça ? Et pourquoi tu me parles de mon autre fils ? »

-« C'est un projet que certains démon hauts placés ont concoctés depuis longtemps. Nous sommes en guerre John, et nous voulons juste gagner ! Mes dirigeants sont en train de recruter. »

-« Recruter ? »

-« Oui, recruter parmi les humains, mais pas n'importe lesquels attention ! Des humains spéciaux…Qui ont une propension au combat, aux guerres et aux armes ! »

-« Quel rapport avec Sam et moi ? »

-« Tu ne vois toujours pas ? »

-« Il parle de Dean ! » Dit une voix familière.

Bobby Singer venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait entendu la fin du discours du démon.

Tous se retournèrent vers le vieux chasseur, un café à la main, sa casquette posée sur ses cheveux grisonnants.

Le démon acquiesça.

-« Bien joué Singer. Tu es plus vif que John… »

John Winchester s'avança à quelques centimètres du visage pour le moment démoniaque de son cadet :

-« Où es mon fils ! »

-« Là où TU l'as laissé John…Dans la rue, tout seul, il est si simple pour nous d'attraper un gamin de 14 ans » Répondit Sam en souriant d'un air mauvais.

-« Nous avons plusieurs centres d'entraînement, nous attrapons les humains dont nous avons besoin et nous les entraînons. Pour les plus doués, ceux qui restent en vie quoi… ils restent avec nous et sont formatés à nous aider, nous protéger contre les autres chasseurs et plus tard, se battre pour notre cause… »

Le démon ne s'arrêta pas.

-« Ce qui nous amène à ton aîné John ! »

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Je viens de te le dire…Sauf que, comme vous les Winchester êtes durs à approcher, nous avons joué un petit tour à notre façon. J'ai pris le petit Sammy, tous les éléments étaient réunis non ? Ta chasse merdique, ta patience à fleur de peau, le petit retard de Dean, qui, pour ta gouverne n'était pas de sa faute du tout. Votre dispute et le pseudo suicide de Sam. Tu as viré ton fils du seul lieu où il était en sécurité, tu l'as mis dehors et tu nous l'as envoyé sur un plateau ! »

Il ria encore plus à ses propres paroles.

John semblait choqué et tous les évènements récents lui sautèrent au visage.

Il attrapa son cadet par le col :

-« Doucement John, n'abime pas ton fiston ! »

-« Où es mon fils ? »

-« Loin de toi, seul et entouré d'une floppée d'êtres humains plus cinglés les uns que les autres. Enfin, saches que j'ai parié sur lui. Je pense qu'il peut réussir même si la plupart des démons ne parient pas un copeck sur ton gamin, faut dire qu'il n'a que 14 ans et que la plupart sont tous plus âgés. Et toi John, tu mettrais combien dessus ? »

-« Ça suffit ! » S'exclama Bobby qui récita par cœur un exorcisme qui fit se dégager du corps de Sam une épaisse fumée noir.

L'enfant retomba sur l'oreiller. Ereinté et triste.

John accouru et le pris dans ses bras.

-« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

-« Sammy, bonhomme, tu es juste tombé malade, tu avais de la fièvre, je n'avais pas le choix de t'amener ici. » Dit-il en lançant un regard clair à Bobby. Il ne voulait rien dire à Sam.

Le plus jeune scruta la pièce et sourit franchement à la vue de son « oncle »

-« Bobby ! »

-« Hey mon grand, ça va mieux ? »

-« Oncle Bobby, où est Dean ? Quand je suis malade, il est toujours là…. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Le même sentiment courrait dans leurs yeux. Retrouver l'aîné des frères et le ramener à la maison !

-« Ton frère est parti avec quelques copains, mais ne t'en fais pas, il est venu te voir pendant que tu dormais… » Expliqua Bobby, sans grande conviction, sachant pertinemment que le petit Sam devant lui n'étais pas idiot et devait se douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

-« Bobby, on peut s'installer chez toi quelques temps ? » demanda John.

Le vieux chasseur hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Il quitta la pièce et demanda dans un regard silencieux que le patriarche l'accompagne.

-« Je reviens Sammy. »

-« C'est Sam papa ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, Bobby se retourna vivement et quitta son sourire et son visage bienveillant qu'il réservait aux frères Winchester.

-« John tu peux m'expliquer ce bordel ? »

-« Tu as entendu comme moi ! Dean a été enlevé, il faut le retrouver… »

-« J'ai pigé cette partie-là, ce que j'ai dû mal entendre c'est le moment où tu mets Dean dehors ! »

Pour seule réponse, John baissa la tête, il s'en voulait…

-« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi John ! Avec tout ce qu'on chasse et qui traîne dehors tu as osé laisser Dean tout seul ! »

-« On s'est disputé Bobby… »

-« Ca aussi ça me dérange, tu es sensé savoir parler avec ton fils ! »

-« Pour qui tu te prends Bobby, tu n'es pas leur père ! C'est moi. »

-« Oui, ça se voit ! Tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de ton fils aîné ! C'est lui qui s'occupe de Sam tout le temps et tu trouves le moyen de l'en remercier en le fichant à la porte ?! »

-« Je croyais que Sam avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours Bobby ! »

-« Et ta seule réponse est de te séparer de Dean ?! Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état il doit être, il ne sait même pas que Sam va bien… »

Les reproches de son ami étaient fondés… John le savait mais il avait toujours du mal à les accepter… Il se savait un père qui faisait de son mieux dans le contexte actuel, mais il savait aussi qu'il était en conflit permanent avec Dean au sujet de son cadet. Ses deux fils étaient complémentaires et indivisibles. Rien ne pouvait les séparer et il s'en trouvait toujours malgré lui un peu jaloux. Il aurait aimé avoir cette relation si intense et fusionnelle avec ses deux garçons.

-« Tu as raison… J'ai merdé, mais maintenant, il faut retrouver Dean…. »

Bobby se calma, il avait peur aussi, après toutes révélations de ce démon, l'espoir de retrouver le fils de John s'amenuisait considérablement… Ils le retrouveraient c'est certain… Mais dans quel état ?

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! Bises


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, Voilà la suite, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'avant et merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent sur cette histoire.

* * *

Sam digérait les informations qu'ils venaient d'entendre et ce que cela impliquait.

-« Il est beau le camping pendant un mois …. »

Le grand frère haussa les épaules.

-« Une idée de Bobby…Il en a dix comme ça chaque jour ! »

-« Mais bon sang je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Dis-moi que c'est faux… »

-« C'est vrai Sam… Par contre, pourquoi la sorcière m'a fait revenir dans ce souvenir-là, je ne pige pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Honnêtement Sam ?! De toute notre vie pourrie, elle a choisi ça ? J'ai vécu bien pire je te rappelle…. »

-« Pas la peine, je me souviens aussi…. »

-« La sorcière fait ressortir les mauvais moments et place la victime en situation désespérée… Et en générale la victime meurt de ses blessures du passé… » Expliqua Sam, véritable livre ouvert sur la chasse en question.

-« Mouais…. » Répliqua l'aîné.

-« De quoi te rappelles-tu ? Où es-tu à ce moment-là ? » Demanda Sam, l'air inquiet par leur situation, si la sorcière avait choisi ce souvenir ce n'était pas pour rien, depuis quand avaient-ils de la chance dans ces histoires ?

-« Je me rappelle qu'ils m'ont eu dans la rue… La suite… Je, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler. »

Sam haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

-« Comment s'est possible ? C'est ton souvenir, comment tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler ? »

Dean était un peu dépassé par les évènements :

-« Ecoutes Dean, ce n'est pas normal que tu ne te rappelles presque pas de cet évènement, et dis-moi pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à retrouver ton toi d'avant au lieu de venir ici ? »

-« Je voulais vous voir…Toi et papa plutôt que l'espèce de caverne pourrie dans laquelle j'ai été séquestré pendant un mois… »

-« Ça te reviens ? »

-« J'ai des flashs… A vrai dire Sammy, je pense honnêtement que papa et Bobby ont fait en sorte que j'oublie cette partie-là de l'histoire. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le temps de mon absence….Je ne me rappelle que du jour où papa m'a retrouvé… Et encore c'est très vague… »

-« Comment auraient-ils fait pour que tu oublies ? »

-« Avec tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissent ça ne m'étonne pas… Je te jure je ne me rappelle de pratiquement rien… »

-« Je te crois…Dean, concentre-toi, il faut qu'on te retrouve pour que tu puisses sortir de là ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Je peux peut-être sortir de l'envoutement dès maintenant non ? »

-« Non… Le seul moyen d'y parvenir c'est de « survivre » à son souvenir. »

Dean hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

-« J'ai pensé à toi…A ton toi d'aujourd'hui. »

-« Ok… »

Alors qu'il commençait à se concentrer sur son esprit, Dean sentit un énorme coup de poing lui traverser le ventre. Il recula de quelques centimètres et toussa fortement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sam ? »

Le petit frère était aussi surprit que lui.

-« Je ne sais pas, tu t'es pris un coup invisible… »

L'aîné leva la main vers son frère en signe qu'il allait bien, il releva la tête et ferma les yeux. Il attrapa la manche de Sam.

L'instant d'après les deux frères avait quittés la chambre d'hôpital, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir sombre, glauque dont les parois étaient composées de pierres et d'autres matériaux bizarres.

-« J'ai réussi ? »

Sam, encore un peu nauséeux de s'être téléporté, opina du chef en guise d'approbation.

Sans crier gare Dean porta la main à son ventre, il la retira et y découvrit du sang.

-« Aïe ! Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ! Ca va Sam, ce n'est qu'une coupure »

Le plus vieux avait raison, la coupure n'était qu'une entaille superficielle et avait simplement coupé le t-shirt de Dean.

L'aîné allait répliquer lorsque Sam lui fit signe de ne plus parler.

-« Ecoute !… ? »

Les deux frères avancèrent dans le noir, après tout, étant invisibles ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle ressemblant à une grotte. Tout y était humide et les pierres dégageaient un léger ruissellement. Ils devaient se trouver dans des anciennes mines ou quelque chose d'approchant.

La salle était éclairée par des torches enflammées, ce qui rajoutait à l'esthétique de film d'épouvante…

Sur le tout pourtour de cette salle était des cages pas bien plus grandes qu'une salle de bain où étaient enfermés de jeunes adultes pour la plupart, mais aussi quelques adolescents.

Au milieu était un énorme cercle tracé à la craie.

Après la grande inspection, Sam visa les deux personnes en train de se battre au centre de la pièce, il mit sa main sur le torse de son frère pour le faire regarder au même endroit que lui.

-« Mates ça ! »

L'aîné fronça les sourcils et, il y reconnu l'un des garçons au milieu du cercle de combat.

C'était lui. Son lui de 14 ans. En train de donner la réplique à un grand dadais bien plus massif et imposant que lui.

Ils devaient se battre.

Sam chuchota comme pour être encore plus discret :

-« Dean, regarde, tu es entaillé au même endroit que lui sur le ventre… »

Sam continua à comprendre et à maugréer dans sa barbe inexistante.

-« Tout s'éclaire…Les blessures que tu as eu tout à l'heure, voilà d'où elles sortent ! Cela ressemble au mal des fantômes….Tu absorbes toutes les blessures que tu as eu à cet âge et au moment choisi par la sorcière… »

-« Super… Parce que vu l'adversaire que j'ai en face de moi, je risque de ne pas finir entier ! »

Les deux frères se turent, l'homme face à Dean adolescent parla.

Il souriait d'un air malsain, il avait réussi à mettre un gros coup de pieds dans le ventre et maintenant il avait pu entailler légèrement le ventre du gamin impertinent qu'il avait en face de lui.

C'était une victoire, à peine arrivé le morveux l'avait insulté et surtout, l'avait pratiquement humilié.

Lui… alors qu'il avait gagné tous les combats jusqu'à maintenant.

Il savait qu'il allait gagner, et il voulait à tout prix effacer le regard de défiance qu'avait le môme en face de lui.

-« Je vais t'arracher les yeux espèce de chiard ! Et ensuite la langue, on verra après si tu peux toujours me traiter de « sale con » »

-« Le tout s'est d'y croire, c'est comme le père noël. Si tu te sens si sûr de toi, alors viens. Mais avant saches que pour moi tu seras toujours un sale con » Répondit le Dean âgé de 14 ans avec l'éternel sourire de rebelle qui faisait sa réputation.

-« Tiens, c'est drôle Dean, cette manie de foutre en rogne les plus gros que toi tu ne l'as pas perdu ! » Dit Sam à son frère en regardant la scène avec une pointe d'humour.

Sam cachait au mieux son inquiétude pour le double de son frère qui se battait en face de lui, mais il connaissait aussi ses aptitudes au combat et malgré son jeune âge qui l'handicapait à cet instant, Sam savait que Dean pouvait le battre.

Même s'il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient lui et son aîné, il était curieux de voir et de savoir plus de chose sur Dean. Son frère était si solitaire à cet âge-là. Populaire au collège bien sûr mais finalement il n'arrivait jamais à se laisser aller réellement avec des gens de la même génération que lui.

Bien sûr, avec Sam il était toujours le même, mais il parlait peu et la plupart du temps il le passait à chasser avec leur père ou Bobby à apprendre à tirer et se battre ou bien encore à écouter les histoires du cadet.

A cette époque le petit Sam était une vraie pipelette et ne se lassait jamais de parler et de raconter ses histoires à sa famille. Il aimait aussi jouer avec son frère, et il se rappelait parfaitement avoir tout tenté pour que Dean lui parle de sa soit disant virée avec ses potes pendant un mois, car cela ne collait pas avec le grand frère qu'il avait à ses côtés…

Le Sam adulte présent dans la pièce sombre observa son frère du coin de l'œil. Toute cette affaire ne semblait guère bien partie…

Le souvenir de Dean effacé de sa mémoire par on ne sait quoi, les blessures qui s'enchainaient.

Si Dean ne se rappelait pas, ils auraient du mal à le sauver.

Sa seule chance était que son aîné se remémore toute l'histoire… Et ce, même, si cela devait encore briser une partie de lui.

Ils avaient déjà tellement vécu de choses affreuses qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser cette histoire aux oubliettes, mais là, ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions.

-« Sammy, je fais ce que je peux…Je ne me rappelle pas, j'ai seulement quelques flashs… La pièce avec les torches, quelques sensations….Comment on va pouvoir sortir de ce souvenir si je ne m'en souviens pas ?! C'est à devenir maboul… »

-« On a pas d'autre choix que de rester spectateur pour le moment… »

-« Peut être que Cass pourrait « soigner » ça ? »

-« Tu veux dire te rendre la mémoire des évènements ? Pas bête, comment on le contacte ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, cette idée semblait saugrenue mais, en cas d'urgence comme celle-là ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autres choix.

Dean ferma les yeux :

-« Castiel…Si tu m'entends. On a besoin de toi ou plutôt… j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de me rappeler de certaines choses que j'ai « oubliées ». Donc, s'il te plait, si tu peux me rendre mes souvenirs…Sinon je pense que je n'arriverais pas à sortir de là. »

-« Y'a plus cas espérer qu'il entendra… »

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux un moment, continuant de regarder la scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, après tout, Sam n'avait pas tort, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'observer pour le moment.

* * *

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous, voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, j'espère que vous allez arriver à me suivre dans mon délire :)

Bises

* * *

L'homme s'avança dans le cercle, un couteau de combat tendu devant lui en extension parfaite de son bras, avide de vengeance. Il prit un air supérieur et appela le plus jeune avec la main.

-« Amène toi morveux que je te saigne ! »

Dean baissa la tête et inspira profondément.

Il n'avait pas encore tout tenté pour se défendre, et, à vrai dire il n'avait même pas cherché à attaquer.

Depuis le début du combat qu'il trouvait ridicule, l'adolescent parait seulement les coups, il ne voulait surtout pas entrer dans le jeu de l'autre homme.

Il traversa le cercle dessiné au sol et releva la tête juste au moment où le plus vieux l'attaqua avec force et rapidité.

Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour le jeune chasseur qui s'écarta du chemin de son agresseur qui alla s'échouer lamentablement au sol, lancé par son poids et ses jambes.

L'homme se blessa légèrement à la main en tombant. Il releva la tête vers Dean et hurla de colère en se relevant pour contre-attaquer et essaya de planter le couteau dans le cou du chasseur.

Dean para rapidement l'attaque et, d'un geste vif, tordit le bras de l'homme pour lui faire lâcher son couteau avec force.

Le plus vieux hurla de douleur pour son bras lorsque Dean mit un coup bien placé et vigoureux dans le creux de sa rotule. L'homme fut déséquilibré et tomba au sol.

L'adolescent lui tordit le bras sur le dos et plaça son pied sur son visage.

Le coléreux avait la tête au sol et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage.

Il hurla : « Winchester t'es mort ! »

Pourtant, malgré ses menaces, Dean relâcha nonchalamment son emprise sur lui, il voulut alors quitter le cercle de combat lorsqu'une force invisible le repoussa violemment en le projetant dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur un énorme rocher, la tête et le dos les premiers.

Le garçon étouffa un cri de douleur et releva la tête vers l'origine de la force.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, habillé en costume et l'air hautain apparu aux yeux de tous, les iris sensiblement noires et dépourvues d'humanité.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, comme si quelque chose l'avait contrarié.

-« Non, non, non…. Dean Winchester c'est ça ? » Dit-il en s'adressant au chasseur.

-« Vas te faire… » Commença à dire le concerné mais il fut stoppé net par les pouvoirs du démon qui leva la main pour le plaquer contre la pierre et l'empêcher de répondre.

-« Pas d'insultes je vous prie jeune homme. » - Il continua en passant devant l'homme rouge de colère d'avoir été battu par un ado – « Tu m'as déçu Laurens, te faire battre par un gamin de 14 ans ! C'est la honte….Enfin, Dean tu connais les règles non ? »

L'adolescent ne pouvait toujours pas répondre et aucun son ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche, il suffoquait.

-« Les règles sont simples, c'est un combat à mort…. Enfin je veux dire, t'es un fils de chasseur non ? Tu n'as pas l'air con à ce point. Tu gagnes, donc tu le tues et tu prends sa place ! Ce n'est pas compliqué bordel ! » Hurla l'homme aux yeux noirs, approchant son visage éclairé par le mal du jeune homme.

-« Asmodée ! » Dit une voix plus calme et grave que celle du jeune démon face à Dean.

L'homme à la voix grave apparu dans le cercle en haussant les sourcils. Il était plus vieux que l'autre et avait l'air moins hautain, même si c'était aussi un démon.

-« Oui Chef…. Désolé, je venais seulement remettre les recrues dans le droit chemin. Il n'a pas voulu obéir. » Dit Asmodée en pointant Dean du doigt.

-« Calme-toi. Nous le savions non ? Nous savions qu'en allant recruter chez les gosses de chasseurs nous aurions quelques difficultés. N'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui patron…. » Plia l'autre en regardant d'un air mauvais Dean.

-« Relâche-le s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme pu respirer de nouveau normalement.

L'autre démon vint vers lui.

-« Je connais la réputation de ta famille jeune homme. Mais Asmodée à raison, les règles sont simples. Tu gagnes, tu as la vie sauve. Sinon…. »

-« Sinon allez-vous faire foutre. Je ne tuerais personne… » Répliqua Dean d'un calme religieux.

Ce dernier soutenait le regard du démon et le défia encore.

-« Et vos règles vous pouvez vous les carrer ou je pense. »

L'autre sourit, le jeune chasseur l'amusait.

-« Tu me plais bien toi…Mais il faut respecter les règles. » Répondit-il en faisant apparaître un couteau dans sa main et en la plaçant dans celle de Dean.

-« Tues-le ! Ou je te tue ! » Menaça le plus vieux démon en attrapant le col du gamin et le faisant se relever.

Il le poussa vers Laurens qui se trémoussait au sol. Lui aussi était bloqué par la force de l'un des démons, ceux-ci le maintenaient au sol.

En plus des deux autres, un troisième démon se matérialisa à côté du cercle. Les bras croisés, l'homme ressemblait à un catcheur tellement il dominait les autres de deux têtes.

Dean avisa Laurens au sol, celui-ci commençait à pleurer et demandait au plus jeune de l'épargner. Il suppliait le chasseur.

D'un geste vif et rapide le jeune homme couru sur le molosse et lui sauta dessus avant de lui planter le couteau en plein cœur.

Cela n'eut aucun effet bien sur car le démon le regarda d'un air maléfique.

-« Pas de chance morveux ! » Dit-il en ressortant le couteau de son corps et en le balançant plus loin au sol. Il attrapa Dean par le cou avant de le plaquer contre le mur voisin.

-« T'es mort ! » Le démon allait étrangler le chasseur quand le chef des démons s'interposa.

-« Lâche-le ! »

La seconde d'après Dean sentit le sol sous ses pieds.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune.

-« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas laissé de tuer ? »

Dean hocha la tête.

Le démon s'approcha tout prêt de lui :

-« Parce que j'ai parié sur toi et que tu as du potentiel Winchester, même si tu dois d'abord apprendre la discipline ! »

Le démon tourna la tête vers son collègue qui hocha la tête :

Il avait compris le message.

Le jeune démon aux airs défiants tourna alors sa main vers l'homme à terre et Laurens retomba mort au sol, la nuque brisée.

Dean se débattait et criait en tapant de toutes ses forces le démon qui le retenait captif entre ses bras.

-« NON ! »

Le supérieur de toute la bande regarda alors Dean d'un air sérieux :

-« Tu vas te plier aux règles, sinon la prochaine fois ça sera toi. »

Il continua :

-« Mets-le en isolement. Les mauvaises têtes sont punies si elles n'obéissent pas ! Tu ressortiras d'ici deux jours, et espérons pour toi que tu auras changé ton comportement au combat sinon tu ne survivras pas. »

-« Je préfère mourir alors ! » Souffla le jeune chasseur ses yeux verts qui transpiraient la détermination dans ceux du démon.

-« Rassure-toi. Tu ne mourras pas pour l'instant, par contre, fais attention, si tu n'obéis pas il se peut que l'on aille chercher ton petit frère ! Peut-être lui sera plus prompt à nous aider ! » Ria le démon, qui, en voyant le visage du môme changer et muter en lui une colère sourde et profonde, savait qu'il venait de toucher au but.

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon frère je vous tuerais ! Je vous tuerais tous, même si cela doit me faire tuer ! » Hurlait Dean en réponse tandis que le démon qui le gardait fermement empoigné le souleva de terre par le t-shirt jusqu'à une porte sale, petite et miteuse qui trônait au fond de la grande salle.

Le démon l'ouvrit et y balança le jeune homme sans aucune retenu. La porte se referma violemment et les démons firent sortir deux autres personnes des cages voisines pour les faire se battre.

L'adolescent tapait rageusement sur la porte, et criait des insultes colorées aux créatures démoniaques qui étaient présentes.

Le jeune démon tourna la tête vers son supérieur qui déclara en haussant les épaules :

-« Laissez-le hurler, il va se fatiguer… »

* * *

A la semaine prochaine...


End file.
